The Chosen Light-The Chosen One
by lonely-angel-with-broken-wings
Summary: Hiccup is just a normal boy with an ordinary life. However, his ordinary life is going to change. When he soon learns the at he is the one that will save both worlds from the impending darkness. Modern time Yaoi and Yuri, and there is some none yaoi, yuri pairing too.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Simple warning this fanfic is going to be yaoi and would be my first time writing not an fan yaoi or best not to read.I would recommend reading my other none yaoi or yuri readers are always welcome.

Hiccup walked down the he was going to get an cup of he came to an he saw his two parents sitting they were talking to each expression looked as if they were nervous scared in fear of something.

"Our son,doesn't know the truth.I don't want him to know the truth about himself..He isn't prepared yet." Stoick said.

As Valka looked toward her husband with an loving look.

"I it's in the 's the one that will protect two worlds from the darkness.I fear that soon the dark warlords will send their army,to destroy no matter shall protect is our son." Valka said.

As Hiccup remain in the he turned back heading he begin to crawl into the he went into the the clock strike there was two dark shadowly figures looming over him.

"There he is." One Demon said.

The Other nod.

"Yes.I can sense he has strong powers flowing in he doesn't know the truth." The Demon said.

As the other demon stood in the window.

"Grab him! The Dark Warlords,want us to bring him at once! So they can get rid of him." The Demon said.

Just before they could grab eyes begin to flutter he begin to Stoick and Valka came running into the room.

"Get away from him!" He shouted.

As he drew his weapon..As Valka,looked back toward Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Get out of the house now!" She shouted.

Hiccup looked toward did not want to leave them.

"But! I can't leave you!" He said.

Stoick,as he continue to looked back toward his son.

"Your life is more may not know it you will run and don't look back." Stoick said.

Valka looked back.

"Remember we love you very matter what stay will watch you in spirit." Valka said.

Hiccup remain could not couldn't but his parents told him to started to run out of the kept on he could hear the screams,and flames in his home.


	2. Dreams

Hiccup now 14 yrs old. He was sitting on the train. As he looked toward the town. He once was living. He had lived in the orphanage for a long time. He had been adopted many times before. But they keep sending him back. Because something had been freaking them out. Was there something wrong about him? He didn't even know himself. However, up to now, someone was willing to take him now. His father's old friend. Who lives in New Berk Town. He didn't catch the name. Nor he had even met him. As he begins to closed his eyes.

"Hiccup!"

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup, begin to open his eyes. As he was looking around. It was no longer on the train. As if he was in an empty it was foggy. He didn't know where he was. But he did hear the voice that called him.

"Who called me?" He asked.

As he continues to look around. Soon a shadowy figure wearing an clork, his feature has been hidden. The only thing you could see is clork figure only dressed in pure black. Nor you could the face. However, was also holding a rose as well.

"The answers that you seek. It shall be truth about yourself. You shall find it there." The figure said.

As Hiccup tilted his head slightly.

"My true calling? I am still lost on that. Nobody would even tell me. Not even my parents." Hiccup said.

As the figure stood there.

"When you arrived. You will soon meet at 6 guardians. Who will become your will fight alongside you. We are waiting for you to come. Don't worry about not knowing who I am. We will meet soon." The figure said.

The only thing Hiccup could grasp was the flowing blonde hair. As the mysterious figure faded away. Hiccup could tell that the clork figure was a male by the voice. Without warning, Hiccup opens his eyes. As the train came to an stopped. He saw the sign "New Berk Town" He sighed it was only a dream. Or was it? As he begins to get up from the he has gotten off the train. He stood in the train station. As he begins to look a figure standing behind him.

"Hiccup Haddock?" He asked.

As Hiccup simply begin to nod.

"Yes." He replied.

As the figure nod in response.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Eret Son Of Eret. I am here take you to Gobber's home. That's where you are going to stay for the time being. In the meantime stay close to me. Don't stop to look at anything." Eret said.

As Hiccup was following behind. He then came to an stopped. When he saw a black wolf staring toward him in the woods. What amazed himself that he saw the wolf had a hammer on top of its back. He wondered how could a wolf like that carrying a weapon? Not without being hurt. He then soon begin to felt a hand on his shoulder. Which caused him to jerk up a bit. As Eret stood there frowning.

"I did say to stay close." He said.

Hiccup begins to lift his head up. He then saw the wolf was gone. As he looked toward Eret.

"Sorry." He said.

As he begins to follow the feeling that he was being watched. He wasn't even sure of his own destiny yet. He still puzzles with his own destiny. Even trying to figure out what the mysterious figure said.


	3. Chapter 3

As Eret signaled Hiccup into the Eret, begin to drive. Hiccup was still worried. If anything weird could end up being on the street. When he was adoptive parents had quickly brought him back to the orphanage. He was overhearing the claims that they thought he was a Demon Child or something. Because they saw weird stuff coming from he himself did not understand. He then begins to close his eyes again. As he could hear the voice in his head.

"Remember your destiny." The Voice whispered in his mind.

As Hiccup remains with his eyes closed.

"My destiny." Hiccup thought.

As he reopens his eyes. He still wondered what was his destiny? He still was haunted by the tragic memory of watching his parents, told him to leave. Even to watch them go just like that. Even leaving him alone without knowing anything. He then looked to see a house. Which was a big house. But not a Eret came to stop. He looked back toward Hiccup.

"Here we are," Eret said.

As Hiccup, begin to get out of the car. While looking around the area observing seems that they were living in the woods everything else. As they begin to walk into the he begins to open the door. There was a man, coming down the stairs. He had one wooden leg.

"You must be Hiccup Haddock, it's a pleasure to finally have met you.I've heard so much about you from your father. And I am so glad to have finally meet you.I'm Gobber." Gobber said.

Hiccup kept quiet while shaking his hand in response.

"Nice to meet you too." Hiccup said.

Soon an elderly man came out of one room. As he was holding onto a he was glaring toward Hiccup.

"I still can't believe that we will be letting some teenage brat living in this house. All I know is that they cause trouble to make a mess. Even make a loud noise as well." The Man said.

Gobber just chuckle. As he was looking toward Hiccup.

"Please ignored Mildew. He's just not used to that we are going to have a teenager living with us. I am sure that once he gets to know you better. He will get used to you." He said.

Mildew begin to frown while holding onto the cane.

"Or maybe not." He mutter.

Hiccup looked toward Mildew for one moment. Then he looked toward Gobber.

"What do you do exactly? I mean job. I am sorry if I am getting into your business." He said.

Gobber begins to smile.

"No problem. I am a locksmith. That pretty much it." He said.

Hiccup kept quiet.

"You make keys to anywhere." Hiccup said.

Gobber tilted his head slightly. As Mildew was still glaring.

"You could say doors of destiny," Gobber said.

Hiccup kept quiet.

"Doors of destiny." He thought.

Gobber nod.

"Of course. You must be tired. Now, why don't you go get some rest. Eret, please show him to his room." He said.

Eret nod.

"Of course. Follow me Hiccup." He said.

As he begins to escort Hiccup to his Gobber kept he made sure that Hiccup was out of the clearing. He begins to open a bookshelf. Which reveal to be a secret Mildew begin to follow him.

"I still can't believe that you are going to allow some punk to stay here. Even if he is the chosen one. He won't be able to fight against the dark warlords. Who is preparing for war and control. He's just a weakling. Who doesn't know anything." He said.

As Gobber was walking down the stairs. He looked back at Mildew. Who was following him.

"Hiccup doesn't know his destiny. But his destiny will be awakening soon. Our duty is to help him train." He said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Gobber continues to do some working. As Mildew continues to glare toward he was holding onto his staff.

"I still don't know why you volunteer to do this. You could have gotten someone else to do the job of training and watching over the so-called chosen one." Mildew said.

Gobber looked back as he begins to chuckle.

"You know. I am doing this as a favor for a friend. His Father instructed me to look after him. Beside it be nice to have this house more lively for once. I am sure that you would enjoy the company." Gobber said.

Mildew continues to glare toward Gobber. He then was looking toward the wall. Which was forming into a shadowy liked fogged.

"You know, what is more, worst. Once that boy finds out about himself. Soon this house would be crowded with more punk teenagers like this one." He stated.

As the figure begins to emerged out of the shadow like fog. A young male appeared out of the shadowy like fog. A Male, who looked to be around 15 years old, blonde male with slate grey eyes. His skin was pale as snow.

"Someone is being a cranky old goblin. Who always the no fun in the party." He said.

As Mildew glares as he was pointing his cane toward him.

"Now who are you calling a cranky old goblin. You bloodsucking vampire." Mildew said.

Gobber kept quiet.

"Now you both settle down. You two need to get along. Tuffnut, you should really respect your elders." Gobber said.

Tuffnut begins to yawn with the fake board expression.

"I am just speaking the truth. It is not liked I am that cocky aggressive puppy. Who thinks is the best fighter of them all." Tuffnut said.

As if by cue. Tuffnut begins to dodge the incoming hammer, as Mildew just bend down. When the hammer hit toward the wall.

"Damm it! I almost got that stupid blonde idiot." The Male growled in frustration.

Gobber begins to chuckle.

"I am surprised that everyone is coming out of the barrier. Even you brings you here all of a sudden?" Gobber asked.

Snotlout was slowly walking out of the tunnel still frustrated that he didn't get Tuffnut. He then looked toward Gobber.

"I needed to get this hammer check. I think it's getting rusty. I need it to have it ready. When the main event happens. It is always good to be prepared. But perhaps this time, I would get Tuffnut." Snotlout said.

Tuffnut glares

"You have been out to get me for such a long time. During that time, you had lost. I manage to beat you. You manage to look for another new record of your total losing streak." Tuffnut said.

Snotlout glares toward him with his fist ready. As Mildew shakes his head.

"And they are the worst ones. When they stay here. We are going to see too many wars, and mess caused by two." Mildew said.

Gobber begins to chuckle again.

"Now relax. I am sure they can get along. They will learn. Tuffnut and Snotlout, I am surprised that you came over here. There is no danger yet. I am guessing that you are here to see the chosen one." Gobber said.

Tuffnut just grin.

"Meet him? I already felt like I met him. I had visited in his dream, delivering him the message of his destiny. He didn't see my feature. He doesn't know who I am." He said.

Snotlout sighed.

"I didn't meet him. Our eyes met, while I was watching in the woods in my wolf form." He said.

Mildew frown.

"You are supposed to be patrolling on their minions of the dark warlords." He said.

Gobber begins to pace back and forth.

"We shouldn't fear. Besides as far as I know. Hiccup, powers haven't fully awakened yet. We shouldn't worry yet." Gobber said.

Tuffnut nod slowly. As Snotlout glares toward him.

"So where's your other vampire half?" Snotlout asked.

Tuffnut glares back.

"Out on a date with Astrid," Tuffnut replied.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was staring toward the mirror. As the memories of his parents were running his head. He could feel something inside caged wanting to be free. Looking toward the mirror images of his he was touching the tears begin to spill from his cheeks. He couldn't hold them. He then begins to sweatdrop. Strange markings appeared on the walls. Even chanting as well.


	5. Short Awakening

Hiccup could feel his body burning. While looking toward the mirror. He could hear the voices chanting. Weird markings appearing on his body. As he was touching his head. He was looking toward the mirror. As the image of his mother and father appear in the mirror.

"I have to be strong not just for me. But for them too." He said.

As the markings continue to glow. Soon the room begins to shake. Even the house as well. Tuffnut looked toward Gobber.

"I can sense that his powers are awakening." He said.

Snotlout nod.

"Me too. But I thought that it wasn't supposed to happen yet." He said.

Gobber looked toward them.

"Well, it's happening. This isn't what I was expecting." He said.

Mildew frown still holding onto his cane.

"Maybe its time to rehome that punk." He said.

Gobber shakes his head.

"This is the first step. Who knows how far it will go. But this is an urgent matter. Tuffnut, take these two medals. Take it back to the high ranking elite. Tell them, that he is powers are near awakening. Because they want to meet moment his powers are awakening. Notify them at once." He said.

Tuffnut kept quiet. As he was looking toward them.

"But tomorrow be his first day of school. If you want. I get Heather and Fishlegs, to combine their powers into making one of these medals into the immune to the sun for me. I can go to the school, and keep an eye on him. In case those Dark Warlords Minions tries to attack him. Or his powers expose at school." Tuffnut said.

Gobber looked toward him.

"No. Do what I told you that is. Snotlout, I want you to watch over Hiccup. When he started school through the shadows. And just make sure nothing bad any Dark Warlords Minions attacks. Or his powers don't do anything." Gobber said.

Snotlout nod while holding onto his hammer.

"You got it." Snotlout said.

Tuffnut begins to glare toward Snotlout.

"You are going to fail at this." He said.  
Snotlout glares.

"I will not." He said.

The two begin to argue. As Mildew was glaring toward the young males arguing.

"Hey! Gobber gave you a task. Go get out of here." He said.

Snotlout glares toward Mildew.

"Shut up Cranky Old Goblin." He said.

While Snotlout took off running toward one tunnel. Tuffnut begins to sigh. As he begins to walk through his shadowy portal, and disappear. While Gobber and Mildew begin to head up the stairs, heading toward the room Hiccup was in. Where Eret was getting ready to open.

"This isn't what we were expecting yet." He said.

Gobber looked toward him.

"Something must be fueling it to awakening." He said.

Mildew kept quiet.

"Still we have time to put him somewhere else." He said.

As Eret open the door. They soon see a Dragon Light hovering over Hiccup. As Hiccup was glowing with strange markings around his body. The more his body continue to glow. As voices continue to chant. Soon it came to a stopped as the Dragon disappeared back into Hiccup's body. As Hiccup, begin to fall unconscious. Eret was checking on him. As he was looking up to Gobber and Mildew.

"That power seem have consumed his how it happens.I do not know. I don't even the know the reason." Eret said.

Gobber looked toward Eret.

"This is the point of where once he learns. He will be taught to control his powers, even to learn how to use it. Even better with the best trainer, there is Eret of course. One false move. Those Dark Warlords could try to get rid of him." Gobber said.

Mildew begins to roll his eyes.

"Of course they would. He's an open season for anyone to see that. This guy could end in failure." Mildew said.

Eret looked toward Mildew.

"We must have faith and hope. He's the only one. Who could save this world and the other world, from being consumed by darkness That is his destiny." He said.  
Gobber nod.

"When he finds out the truth. He will understand." He said.

Mildew kept quiet.

"Excuse me. I am going to go and rest. This old body isn't what it used to be." He said.

He made it looked like he was walking to his room. Except he looked he begins to walk outside toward the forest. 


	6. The Dark WarLords

Hiccup watched through the window, to see Mildew walking away. He then looked toward Gobber and Eret. As he was looking to gather his stuff.

"You know. I want to thank you guys for letting me stay here. But I think I am going to be too much trouble. If I stay here. I don't think he approves me being here." Hiccup said.

Eret sighed looking toward him even the direction where Mildew was going.

"Don't mind him. Mildew is just a cranky old man. Who is used living here in peace and quiet. But do not pay attention to him. This is new to him." Eret said.

Gobber nod in agreement.

"Once he gets used to you. He'll be fine. You should get some rest. Because tomorrow is your first day of school. You have nothing to fear. Whatever is going through your mind. You can always tell us." Gobber said.

Hiccup lowers his head keeping quiet. He didn't want to tell them. He was still worried. If he did they would think he was a freak. Maybe turn him away. Perhaps Mildew sensed that there was something out of the ordinary. This was the main reason why he didn't want him living there.

"Ok, I will thank you." Hiccup said quietly.

Eret and Gobber simply just nod while turning away. Eret closed the door behind him.

"He's still afraid." He said.

Gobber looked toward him.

"In time, he will embrace it. But let's not get him worried." He said.

Mildew continues to walk into the forest. He made sure that nobody was following him nor witnessing what he was doing. He continues to walk further toward the darkest forest toward a dark cave. Where there was a huge door. He begins to close his eyes lifting the cane. Which reveals to be a the door begins to open. He walks down the stairs. Where the candles begin to glow green flares. There was a huge table where there was 7 shadowy figure sitting there.

"State your report." A Male said.

Mildew begin to bow slightly.

"Yes, my dark lords. I have very good news. It seemed that the chosen one is close to awakening his powers." Mildew said.

Another male kept looking toward Mildew.

"Does he realize his potential?" The Man asked.

Mildew shakes head.

"No, not yet. He will soon." Mildew replied.

The Woman stood up from her chair.

"We cannot let that boy know his destiny. Nor we cannot let him get stronger. If he gets stronger. Then this would be the end of us. The goals that we want to do. We will have to take him out of the picture. Before he gets stronger." The Woman said.

One male begins to stand up appeared to be bulky with some muscles. He looked toward them with a smirk.

"Than I be the one for the job. That boy won't see it coming. When he least expected." The Man said.

Mildew looked toward them.

"There is one thing we should worry about. He will soon meet his protectors his guardians. Those that will fight alongside him." Mildew said.

The Woman glares.

"No need to worry about them. We just have to focus on what we are set to do. Make sure to keep on spying on him. Bring back much information you can." The Woman said.

Mildew nod slowly.

"Understood, I will." Mildew said

He turns around walking away from the area.


	7. First Day Of School

When the sun begin to open his eyes to see that the sun has greeted begin to was going to be his very first day of had never been in an school was going to be his first time going to he didn't get himself new stuff for the things he peek toward the was clothes for seemed that they were fully begin to looked through to see what he needs to meanwhile was pacing back and fourth downstairs.

"Remembered the only thing you need to do is watch him from sure that none of the henchmans of the Dark Warlords don't come try to attack him,or kidnapped him." Gobber said.

Snotlout leaning against the begin to sigh with the look that he wasn't even interested.

"No harm would be done to ,I am not the type who likes at least it would keep me away from my keeps ranting the same thing everyday.I should find an prepared to be leader of the even better be in an high ranking of all ...I was really planning to go spend my time disturbing coffin is asleep right I guess this would make due." Snotlout said.

Hiccup's footsteps could be heard coming down the making an quick take off away from the Gobber closed the door.

"Morning Hiccup,did you sleep well?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup nod slowly.

"Yes I I feel nervous about being in school.I don't even have the stuff that I need for school." Hiccup replied.

Soon Eret begin to pulled reveals to be an backpack also inside there stuff for the school.

"Don't got you covered." Eret said.

Hiccup took the bag placing it toward the begin to open the frige preparing breakfast.

"Thanks." Hiccup said.

Gobber and Eret were exchanging looks.

"Do not do anything to get him worried." He whispered.

Eret looked toward him.

"My only main concern if he display his powers during the school.I don't know what the mortals would think." He whispered.

Gobber sighed.

"Maybe should've sent Fishlegs and Heather,to make sure his powers doesn't go out of never mind Snotlout is should be fine." Gobber whispered.

Eret nod.

"I hope." Eret said.

Hiccup looked begin to wondered what they were talking sitting have finishing he was washing up.

"Well,I better get going." Hiccup said.

Gobber nod.

"Becareful." He said.

Eret nod.

"Yes just act normal while you are there." He said.

Hiccup kept quiet with an nervousness deep down.

"Ok.I will." He said.

He begin to head out the was wasn't sure if he would be didn't even know what to had gain knowledge while growing going to an school would be hard for continue to walk on the kept feeling that he was being around the school he saw there was lots of students sweatdrop was this was the biggest test making friends with students gave himself pep talk not to embarassed begin to walk into the school begin to trip over an students watching begin to begin to stand up keeping himself quiet.

"First day embarassed myself.I better not embrassed myself anymore." He thought.

He slowly begin to head toward the school did he know there was two people watching him.

"What do you think of the new kid?" The Male student asked.

The other male student kept quiet.

"An we are not here to rate know we are here on an cannot fail." The Other Male Student replied.

Hiccup looked back to see that there was an wolf watching with the hammer behind his wondered what he was doing sighed entering the school wolf meantime was looking toward the two students that was was more suspicous the two students he didn't have the aura of being part of the dark warlords nor an henchman something never mind investigating on had another thing to do was watch over shouldn't worry about that for begin to growl softly.

"This is going to be an boring day." He thought.

He sighed as he continue his own in hope this was he could go find that vampire,continue where they left usual fight.


	8. School Day Feel

Hiccup continues to walk down the school halls avoiding contact with other students. It wasn't going to be easy for him. He could hear voices whispering in his head. He kept looking around. He wondered where the voices were coming from. He continues to walk through the hall. Classes were okay. Sometimes he gets the odd looks from students. As if there was something was wrong with him. He couldn't help to continue hearing the voices. The more strangely he acts. The more that all the other students find him strange. He begins to sigh walking around the cafeteria. While he was looking around for a place to sit. However, students had refused for him to sit with them. They were whispering. He could feel it. He could tell they were talking about him. He sighed he didn't know what to do. While in wolf form Snotlout continue to watch. He begins to sigh.

"How quick could these humans become into hating him. I know that feeling. I wondered if humans can sense things. Nah, they can't really. They are a different kind of species." Snotlout thought

However, he did remember how hard it was. Even when he was with the he was treated differently. Nobody would even talk to him. They would mock him. Even if he was the alpha wolf son. He hadn't forgotten that feeling. He could relate to what Hiccup was feeling. He begins to sigh. When a figure holding onto some books was standing there.

"Hey." He said.

The wolf turns his head. He made sure that nobody was watching where he quickly shifted form.

"Fishlegs, I'm surprised to see you around this part of the area." He said.

While holding onto his books. Fishlegs looked toward the window of the school. Where the chosen one is.

"Well, I was just buying some books to take back, and read. Before I could do any more experimental magic." Fishlegs said.

Snotlout looked back toward the cafeteria watching everyone having their lunchtime. He then looked back to Fishlegs.

"You watch him." Snotlout said.

Fishlegs looked toward the window where Hiccup was eating. He then looked toward Snotlout.

"Snotlout, I believed that the job was given to you. You shouldn't just give your job to someone else. Who will have to the dirty work for you." He said.

Snotlout glares, as he punched Fishlegs lightly.

"Shut up Fishlegs, it is just for a moment. I need to take a quick lunch break myself. After done, I come back and do the chores." He said.

He took off running. Fishlegs begin to sigh. He simply just pulled out a book and started to read leaning against the tree sighing. Two hours later Snotlout came back running. As Fishlegs begin to sigh closing his book.

"I thought it was going to be a quick one." He said

Snotlout sighed

"I thought it was. But gave me a long chase. But hey I do enjoy the thrill of the hunt. I miss being home doing that. Except everyone leaves me my own father." He said.

Fishlegs looked back toward to the school than to Snotlout.

"Well, I should take my leave then. Please do not bother me to do any of your duties." He said.

Fishlegs begin to walk away. Snotlout begin to sigh.

"I gotta remembered to pack up my own meals. Either that begged around the street. Like a stray dog would do. When they are looking for food." He said.


	9. An freak show?

Hiccup continues to walk down the school hall. He looked toward the paper. He was looking to try to figure out the next class. He then heard it again. Those voices again. Except it was foreign. Somehow he could understand them. He looked back, to see if any other students heard it. But seems they don't. Does it tell him? That he was the only one who could hear it. The voices continue to whisper in his head. Everything seemed to be foggy in his head. One student who was walking down the hall came to a halt. When he saw Hiccup. Who was there.

"Hey, are you alright?" A student asked.

Hiccup ignored him. As the voice continues to whisper in his mind.

"Awaken your destiny. Release the light. Restore the balance. Return to your rightful place. Glorious one." The Voice said.

Hiccup begins to collapse toward the floor. Just as the student begins to run to help him. He then begins to stop when he saw Hiccup suddenly begin to glow also strange marking around the body. He begins to step back. While pulling out his begins to start recording the whole thing. He was filming it. Until Hiccup stopped glowing and the markings disappeared. The male student stopped recording. He then begins to run off. Hiccup sat there his body was shaking.

"I don't know what is even going on." He thought.

Hiccup continues to walk down the hall to find his classroom. The Male student was grinning. He just headed outside sitting on the bench. Snotlout curiously wondered what that mortal was grinning about. He begins to look over toward it.

"Who knew that the new student was a freak. There is something more to him." He said.

He begins to rewatch the video again. Snotlout watch he begins to step back. This wasn't good. This is why mortals and the supernatural never mingle together. Because mortals, they fear them. Even worst expose them for the world to see the dangers of them. He remembered how his great great grandfather, was killed by one mortal. That is why they lived in a barrier hidden in the human eye. Where humans can't see nor find them. He then continues to listen to the conversation.

"This is going to get a lot of views. When I upload it on youtube. Maybe I get a reward for something." He thought.

Snotlout looking around quickly shifting to his human form, pulling out what looked to be an they have a different term in the supernatural Scare Phone. He begins to dial it quick.

"Fishlegs! I need your help. Seems that one of the mortals had witness Hiccup, strange markings even him glowing. He videotaped it. And he's going to upload this for the whole world to see on this thing called Youtube. You need to work your magic to see if you can delete it or make it blurred or something. What do you mean? That is not your job. I am not GOING TO CALL that stupid vampire. Just because, he has that power to do that. You know him and I don't get along. I am not going call. Oh well fine! I call him." He said.

He hangs up the phone. He stood there for a few second muttering angrily. Before he begins to dial placing the phone against his ear.

"I know its the daytime and your ! I am not looking for a fight. I need a favor to ask you. Let me explain. Somehow whatever is going through Hiccup's mind. The marking appeared on his body again. He was glowing too. It looks like his powers his near to awaken. However...I didn't expect a mortal to witness this. He had filmed it on his phone. He is going to upload this what the mortal calls Youtube. Where they share he uploads that. Then the other mortals would see it. Once they see it. Then they would treat Hiccup, like a monster. I am going to have to pass this along too. You need to do something about it. Oh okay, lure him to you. You will fix that. That I would do. I see you in a few moments." Snotlout said.

He hangs up the phone switching his form. As the male student was looking toward his begins to click on youtube. He was preparing to upload the video. He soon than turn to see a brownish blackish wolf next to him. He looked toward the mysterious wolf that appeared. He begins to reach his hand to pet him. However, to his surprise, the wolf quickly grabs his I-phone and runoff.

"Hey! Come back here!" He shouted.

As he took off after wolf looking both ways. He looked back to see that boy still running. He begins to run toward one alleyway. Where he saw the dark fog liked against the wall. He begins to toss it toward the dark fog. What seems only 5 seconds the I-phone was tossed back out.

"The deed is done. But make sure this isn't another screwup." He said.

With that, he begins to disappear. As the black brownish wolf just tossed the I-phone to the ground. He begins to run off. The Male sighed once he found the I-phone. He looked around. But still grinning. He could not wait to show this to everyone. He wondered if anyone would see it. He might be the most talk of the school. Snotlout paused when he saw a man coming out of the car. He could sense the aura. The Principal came out of the school to greet him.

"Ah welcome. School is near over." He said.

The Man just grin.

"I know. I couldn't wait to go and see the school that I would be teaching." He said.

The Principal looked toward him.

"Come follow me. Allow me to give the grand tour." The Principal said.

Snotlout nod now this may look worse than he thought. He took off running.


	10. The Journey about to begin

Hiccup was still trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He wanted to know more. He wondered if Gobber and Eret know. Gobber is his father's old friend. Maybe he knows something. He couldn't wait to get home and ask. Meantime underground secret passageway. Mildew, Gobber, Eret was standing there. Where Snotlout was there.

"He had exposed his powers at school. But thank goodness Tuffnut manage to rearrange the video. Before it could be exposed to the mortals. But there is one more thing. I sense the presence of the Dark Warlord. It looks liked they are making their move." He said.

Eret looked toward Gobber.

"This doesn't look good," Eret said.

Mildew standing there with his cane.

"Looks liked the Dark Warlords are on their hunting season. And that boy is on the list. The Dark Warlords are surely one step ahead." Mildew said.

Gobber looked toward them.

"I was hoping it wasn't soon. But it looks like the more his powers grow. The more he can't control. Those Dark Warlords are taking the chance to find a way to capture him. Even to steal his powers. This needs to be reported to a high priest and priestess. Hiccup will need to learn the truth about himself. Also at this point Snotlout you and the others need to prepare as well." Gobber said.

Snotlout nodded slowly sighing but more or less in relief.

"I can't say that I am happy about that. But I am of course. I get to leave the pack. Where I can be myself. Also, be not left out of anything from hunting to other things. But I will pass the message." Snotlout said.

Snotlout begins to turn around taking off toward the secret passageway. Hiccup begins to walk inside the house. He begins to sigh. He couldn't even understand himself. His first day of school wasn't that great as he hopes it would. But considering the fact, he never went to school either as well. He begins to look around. He wondered where they were. He then sees them.

"There is something that we got to tell you." He said.

Before Hiccup could ask. Eret was more or less sweatdropping.

"We want to know how your first day of school went?" He asked.

Hiccup begins to sigh.

"I was hoping that it would be perfect. But instead, it ended what I hope it wouldn't turn out to be. I think the students there don't like me." He replied.

Gobber begins to chuckle.

"The first day can be very rough. But do not worry. I am sure that sooner or later. They will like it. You could end up having friends. It just takes a while." He said.

Hiccup begins to sigh.

"Yeah but still I feel like an outcast." He said.

Mildew looked toward him. As he begins to force a smiled on his face.

"Why when I was your age. Nobody liked me. They felt that I was different. But when I did great things that help the school. People ended up liking me." He said.

Hiccup begins to sigh shaking his head.

"I still don't know what to do." Hiccup said.

As he begins to head up the stairs.

"He will learn soon. But I don't know if he would accept his destiny." Eret said.

Gobber looked toward Eret. Then toward the stairway.

"I am sure he will. But it will be a long road for his training. His preparation for the battle. But as time goes by. He will get stronger and understand his destiny." Gobber said.

Meanwhile somewhere unknown. Snotlout stood there. As he was bowing he was looking toward the two.

"I see so it is time. Who would know that it would come to this?n I was hoping it wouldn't be that too soon. Until he understands himself. But the power he has. It is awakening deep down. Now that the dark warlords are on the move. Then I guess that there is no choice." He said.

The woman sitting next to him a nod.

"Than it is the time that we reveal the truth to him. He needs to understand everything. Snotlout go spread the word to the others. Let them know it is time. They need to be prepared." She said.

Snotlout begins to sigh.

"Fine, I will go tell the others. I will sharpen my battle ax as well." He said.

As he turned heeled and started running off.


	11. Invitation

Hiccup standing looking outside the balcony. He sighed looking toward the sky. He still wanted to know what was going on with him. Also why his parents died. Even told him to run. When he was a he wanted to help them. Yet he was still haunted by the mysterious attack and his parents sacrificing their lives just to save him. He sighed sadly he then look toward the sky again. As he saw something flying. Which look liked to be a white owl begin to land toward the tree bark. As it was perch on the tree than look toward the white owl. There was something attached to the Owl's foot. Hiccup out of curiosity walk cautiously approaching toward the owl.

"What is that there?" Hiccup asked.

Just as he was getting near the white owl. The owl begins to flap around avoiding Hiccup. Eret was walking out toward the balcony.

"I was looking for you Hiccup. I thought for a second that you run away or something. Ah Faith, you are here. I didn't expect you to come." Eret said.

The White Owl known as Faith begins to flap its wings toward Eret, and perched on his shoulder.

"You know the owl?" He asked.

Eret nod.

"Yes, this is Faith. She always delivering us the mail of something important. When it is needed. She is just shy with new people. Sorry if she had fled you. She is just a shy owl. Ok, let's see what you got today Faith." He replied.

As he begins to remove the paper from her he begins to look toward it. Gobber begins to peek through the door to the balcony.

"I see Hope has brought something. What does the letter say?" He asked.

Eret looked toward Gobber.

"It is an invitation to the party over at our dear friend's home. We are all invited even Hiccup." He replied.

Hiccup looked toward them.

"A party." He said.

Gobber nods looking toward Hiccup.

"That is right a party. You see we have friends. You could say that they are more in the upper-class. They always invite us to their little gathering. This time it looks liked they are inviting us to one. We told them about you. It looks like they included you." Gobber said.

Hiccup looked toward them.

"Please forgive me for being rude. But I don't have anything to wear for the party." Hiccup said.

Eret begins to chuckle.

"Don't worry there should be one in your closet. You could say that we pretty much got you covered. Faith delivers the message that we are coming. Go ahead and get ready." Eret said.

Hiccup begins to walk away. As Gobber turns back to Eret.

"It looks like everything is going as plan. Tonight Hiccup will learn the truth everything else." He said.

Eret begins to sigh looking toward the door.

"We better let Mildew know too. But he's usually grumpy about going to these things everything else." He said.

As the two begin to walk into the door. Hiccup begins to sigh looking toward the closet to see a suit there.

"I don't even know if I will fit in the party. This feels sudden to me. Maybe if I remain quiet. They won't be bothered talking to me." He thought.

Pretty much he was nervous about this thing. He didn't know what to expect. He looked toward himself in the mirror. He could still hear the voices calling him. He wasn't sure what they were trying to say. But all he knew was frightening him. He just sighs getting ready.

Meanwhile...

In a mansion, it looks like there were things being set up. As two people were looking toward the other two people.

"Remember do not try any witchcraft or spells at the party. He can't know the truth yet." He said.

As the girl with a black hair nods.

"Understood brother, we will make sure not to do anything." She said.

The Boy with Blonde hair sighed.

"I will try not too either. But I tend to get nervous about I can mess up on the magic." He said.

The Woman with Blonde hair looked toward them.

"It not that you try. It is you have too. Until we can explain to him everything. Even help him understand who he is. Even his destiny." The Woman said. 


End file.
